1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a switch assembly, and more particularly, to a switch assembly, which is implemented for ON/OFF control by taking advantage of a protuberance of a switch knob that directly depresses or releases a contact control member to thereby oppress or release a resilient contact piece to effect or cut off the power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power switch is a widely used electronic component for ON/OFF control of a power supply, and is highlighted in its structural complexity in consideration of cost, or furthermore, in its reliability of security.
For improvement of a switch assembly, many patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,167,720, 4,937,548, 5,223,813, 5,451,729, 5,558,211, etc., have been disclosed, wherein a common defect is known as excessive elements being used down from a switch knob that results in a complicated interactive process with high breakdown ratio and fabrication cost.
For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,813 shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3, after a switch knob has been depressed, a link rod under the switch knob is driven to drive a sway component to oppress or release a resilient contact piece thereunder to enable an upper contact dot to depart from or contact with a lower contact dot to thereby effect or cut off a power supply. It can be operated all right under normal conditions, however, in consideration of cost, productivity, and blunt response, there are still rooms for further improvements.